Wizard Chef
by Kyle L
Summary: Iron Chef meets Harry Potter. Come on give it a chanse.
1. Teaser

**Wizard Chef**  
Okay if you have ever seen Iron Chef you'll be able to fallow this, if not it will all be explained don't worry. I made up some things to. This is just a teaser. the first battle will be up soon.  
  
A full year ago, a wizards fantasy became reality, in a form never seen before. Kitchen Stadium, a giant cooking arena. The motivation for spending his fortune to create kitchen stadium was to encounter new, original cuisine, that could be called true artistic creations. To achieve this he secretly started choosing the top chefs from different wizarding schools. And he named them the Wizard Chefs. Wizard Chef Hogwarts is House Elf Blinky. Wizard Chef Beauxbaton is Madame Glossae. Wizard Chef Durmstrang is Professor Konstoniov. Wizard Chef Kyoto Academy is Prof. Nakagawa. Kitchen Stadium is the arena wher magic chefs from all over the world do battle with the Wizard Chefs. They each have one hour to make a multi corse meal showcaseing the theme ingreadint, they will need all there skill and creativity to win over the judges. And if ever a challanger wins over the Wizard Chef, He will gain the people's ovation and fame forever. What insperation will today's challanger bring? And how will the Wizard Chef fight back The heat will be on!  
  



	2. Battle Chicken

**Wizard Chef**  
Okay if you have ever seen Iron Chef you'll be able to follow this, if not it will all be explained don't worry. I made up some things to. I own only the idea and original characters and places. Wizards watch this trough fireplaces. Harry and the Gang are 22. They do this to keep themselves form thinking about old' cruddymort.   
  
A full year ago, one wizards fantasy became reality, in a form never seen before. Kitchen Stadium, a giant cooking arena. The motivation for spending his fortune to create kitchen stadium was to encounter new, original cuisine, that could be called true artistic creations. To achieve this he secretly started choosing the top chefs from different wizarding schools. And he named them the Wizard Chefs.   
Wizard Chef Hogwarts is House Elf Blinky. Wizard Chef Beauxbaton is Madame Glossae. Wizard Chef Durmstrang is Professor Konstoniov. Wizard Chef Kyoto Academy is Prof. Nakagawa.   
Kitchen Stadium is the arena where magic chefs from all over the world do battle with the Wizard Chefs. They each have one hour to make a multi course meal showcasing the theme ingredient, they will need all their skill and creativity to win over the judges. And if ever a challenger wins over the Wizard Chef, He will gain the people's ovation and fame forever. What inspiration will today's challenger bring? And how will the Wizard Chef fight back? The heat will be on!  
  
Chairman Dumbledor If my memory serves me correctly, my Wizard Chef, Blinky was trained by another house elf, Indie. But when their master died, they were freed, Blinky went to Hogwarts. Now that she is a Wizard Chef, Indie wants a battle.  
  
Indie I'd like to see if Blinky has matured into a reliable House-elf.   
  
Chairman Dumbledor I have decided to grant her wish and allow her to battle. So let's bring her on! House Elf Indie. Head of the only all house elf restaurant in Britain.  
  
Indie walks into Kitchen Stadium, henceforth refereed to as KS   
  
C.D. Welcome.  
  
Indie Thank you.  
  
C. D I know this isn't nessacary, but it's a ritual around here. I summon the Wizard Chefs!   
  
Wizard Chefs rise out on platforms  
  
Lee There they are the four wizard world culinary leaders! The Wizard Chefs! Wizard Chef Hogwarts is House Elf Blinky. Wizard Chef Beauxbaton is Madame Glossae. Wizard Chef Durmstrang is Professor Konstoniov. Wizard Chef Kyoto Academy is Prof. Nakagawa.  
  
C.D. So who will it be?  
  
Indie Wizard Chef Hogwarts, Blinky!  
  
Commentator Lee Jordan No surprise there, she choses Blinky, head chef at the Hogwarts Kitchen. Where she has won many awards, now lets find out the theme.  
  
C. D For today's theme I chose an ingredient, that is often used to warm us up in the cold winter months. Now, We unveil the theme ingredient! Today's theme is!... Chicken! Remember, no magic. Now, To the Kitchens!  
  
L. J Okay and at that the two chefs are off to get their hands on the theme. They have about 20 chickens without innards and four with. And now lets introduce our commentators, today we have Newspaper columnist Rita Skeeter,  
  
Rita Nice to be here.  
  
L. J And also author Gilderoy Lockheart.  
  
Gilderoy I was actually quite a chef you know, I had to cook for a whole village by myself on my travels.  
  
L. J Yea, okay. And as always our food expert Dr. Charles Pettigrew. Okay, lets see what's going on down on the floor.   
  
Floor reporter Hermione Lee!  
  
L. J What have you got for us?  
  
Herm Wizard Chef Blinky has started out by glazing the uncooked bird in a mixture of orange and lemon juice and now that's going into the oven.  
  
L. J Okay, that one should be nice and sweet.   
  
Doc. They brought in special ovens to roast the chicken within the one hour time limit.  
  
Herm Lee!  
  
LJ Go!  
  
Herm The challenger has the chicken legs, water, carrots, celery, and chicken stock in the pressure cooker.  
  
Doc This will be a soup. Most likely.  
  
Rita I hate noodles in my soup.  
  
LJ Well there aren't any noodles yet so your okay.  
  
Herm Lee!  
  
LJ Go!  
  
Herm I asked the challenger what it like to go up against her old student and she said," It's hard but she didn't learn all my tricks." Back to you.  
  
Doc Okay the challenger is stuffing the bird with Foie Gras.  
  
Gilderoy What is that?  
  
Doc Goose liver.  
  
Gilderoy Oh, you said Foie Gras. I thought you said ohympas.  
  
LJ Okay, now what's this on the challengers side?   
  
Doc This looks like black tea. Possibly to serve with a dish or in a sauce.   
  
Rita Tea in a sauce? Sounds gross.  
  
Herm Lee!  
  
LJ Go ahead.  
  
Herm In this bowl the Wizard Chef is making a pasta dough of flour, water with a few drops of lemon juice added to give it a yellow color.  
  
LJ Now that's cool, just a few drops to give it a yellow color.   
  
Gilderoy What kind of pasta will this be? A Ravioli or long pasta?   
  
Herm Lee!  
  
LJ Go!  
  
Herm The challenger said she was serving the tea as a side with the soup. It's an old medicinal recipe.  
  
LJ Now what's this?  
  
Doc This is probably the sauce for the pasta.  
  
Herm Lee!  
  
LJ Go!  
  
Herm In this pot the wizard chef has tomato puree, garlic, chopped green bell peppers, basil, thyme, and a little salt.  
  
Doc Definitely a sauce.  
  
LJ Okay, there are about 10 minutes left in the battle!  
  
RS The Wizard Chef is putting chicken meat on skews and grilling them.   
  
LJ Okay both chefs now plating up there dishes. On the Challengers side we see the soup, and the Foie Gras stuffed roast. And with The Wizard Chef we see the grilled item with a gravy, the pasta, and the Citrus glazed chicken. It's been a great battle today teacher verses student. Here on the wizarding worlds most preeminent cooking show Wizard Chef!   
  
CD Ten seconds!... Five! Three, two one!   
  
Gong sounds  
  
LJ That's it battle chicken is over!  
  
Herm to Indie How was the Hour?  
  
Indie Well Miss, I wants to do good but I also wants to see how good Blinky does.  
  
Herm to Blinky Well how did you do?   
  
Blinky Great, I'll win.  
  
Tasting   
  
LJ On today's panel are... Professional Quiddich player Adien Lynch. Journalist Rita Skeeter, Author Gilderoy Lockheart, and Culinary Critic Victoria O'Hannan. First the dishes of the Challenger. Dish one is her Medicinal soup. Lets listen in.  
  
Lynch This is good. And healthy too.  
  
RS Not bad.  
  
LJ Now the Foie Gras stuffed Chicken, which she serves her self.   
  
GL Wow this is great! I love it!  
  
O'Hannan This is really flavorful.  
  
LJ Now the Wizard Chef's dishes. Firs the Chicken Grill w/ gravy.  
  
O'Hannan The gravy's to cold.  
  
Lynch Yes, It'd be better warm.  
  
LJ Now the Chicken Tortelli.  
  
Rita Wow! This is really good.  
  
GL Yes the sauce is just perfect.  
  
O'H Very Nice.  
  
LJ Now the Citrus Glazed Chicken.  
  
AL Sweet, very sweet.  
  
O'H And tender. Good.  
  
Judgement  
  
CD Today's match was between student and teacher, always fun to watch. But today's outcome will be sweet for one bitter. Now the verdict...  
  
LJ Today's battle master Vs apprentice, with chicken as the theme! Who takes it? Whose cuisine reigns supreme?  
  
CD Wizard Chef Blinky!  
  
LJ The Wizard Chef! But what a bittersweet victory it must be.  
  
  
  
  
Please review. Makes me type faster.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
